Time Twister
by Genie05 the second
Summary: AN: My harddrive crashed and I lost all my files only just got a new laptop and am working on the next chapter now. 5/30/11
1. Chapter 1

Hi All I'm back and with an all new crossover to boot. I just saw Star Trek for the third time, Awesome movie, it you haven't seen it I highly recommend it, I am so totally buying it when it comes out on DVD, anyways I had an idea for a new crossover set in the star trek world with a bit of Sailor Moon for spice. Follows the main Star Trek 2009 story line I'm merely inserting Serena into it for fun of course.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek or Sailor Moon so in other words all characters belong to their creators.

**Summary: **When Nero came into the past it disrupted the space time continuum and nearly demolished that millenniums gate at the Time Gate's. In Pluto's haste to rectify the situation she wasn't watching the scouts' souls close enough and one got sucked into the 23 century.

**Prologue: While the Cat's Away….**

When Nero and Spock went into the worm hole the original timeline, almost instantly, began to collapse in on itself causing a similar reaction at the gates of time. Sailor Pluto was thoroughly engrossed as she used her powers to contain the collapse and to help the timeline restructure itself. Due to this distraction Pluto wasn't able to keep watch over the Sailor Scouts souls as they winged their way through the galaxy to be reborn again and as such a single soul, the brightest among them was separated from her crew and promptly sucked into the newly reforming 23rd century.

Pluto never noticed, and after ensuring that so far the changes to the timeline were only minimal Pluto returned to her task of watching over the Scouts souls only to find that they had already arrived at earth and were in the process of being reincarnated. It would be a long while before the scout of time realized that one of the scouts was missing and it would take even longer for her to track down her missing princess.

Christopher Pike was one of the many whose lives would be changed by the destruction of the USS Kelvin. He'd been assigned to the Kelvin for only a matter of weeks when the crisis had struck and was one of the lucky ones who escaped thanks to Captain Kirk's efforts. Returning to Earth a six months before planned, Pike was astonished to find his former girlfriend pregnant with his child.

Alexandra McKenzie had been a star student at Starfleet Academy and had a fire in her that had attracted Pike to her from the beginning. Their relationship had started while they'd both still been cadets and had often been rocky, as both of them were very strong willed and stubborn people. Lexi had been a science genius and Chris was going for the opportunity to captain his own ship so they'd often spent more time apart than together. It wasn't so much that Lexi was pregnant that shocked Chris as the fact that she'd never planned on telling him that he'd had a child.

Christopher Pike was a man of honor and while Lexi refused to marry him six months later when a baby girl made her way into the world Chris insisted that the baby had his name as well. Lexi complied and the child became Serenity McKenzie Pike, a child who would be raised on earth by her mother who worked in research for Starfleet and an absentee father who was already on the fast track to becoming one of the youngest Starfleet admirals to this day.

While Spock was being harassed on Vulcan for being half human and Jim Kirk was traveling the fast track to becoming a juvenile delinquent Serenity was living the rough life as the daughter of a famous man.

"Well if it isn't the teacher's pet," said a haughty female voice addressing a petite blond girl perhaps 14 years of age who had up until that moment been sitting quietly imputing data into a small handheld computer. Blue eyes that were far too old for a child of her years looked up at the group of girls who'd been the bane of her existence since her father had succeeded in becoming Starfleet's youngest admiral. "Penning a letter to daddy about how your paper only received a B and you need him to intervene so that you can maintain your straight A average?"

"Actually I was doing research, but perhaps you're not familiar with the term, it's where you look up the information necessary for an assignment you know actually doing the work rather than bullying someone else into doing it for you Lisselle," the blond girl said coolly eyeing the leader of the small band of girls. The girl then tossed back a lock of blond hair behind her shoulder, "The B really doesn't bug me at all. The assignment was tough and it was the best grade in the class much better then your grade on the same assignment. What was it again oh yeah you flunked that assignment didn't you."

Lisselle hissed at the petite blond she hated with a passion. The girl had been elevated to their grade level earlier that year and despite being two years younger than her classmates had proceeded to not only participate in class discussions and debates on a level equal to if not in some cases more intelligently than her classmates but had also taken the spot at the head of class from Lisselle herself. Most of the class mates agreed that the only reason for the fourteen year old to be getting better grades than them was because her father was Admiral Christopher Pike. "At least my parents were married unlike your slut of a mother."

That comment did what no other amount of teasing could accomplish. Lisselle had learned that you could accomplish nothing by harassing and teasing Serenity Pike because the girl obviously didn't care what people thought of her. This had resulted in Lisselle doing a bit of research however when referring to Serenity as a bastard hadn't succeeded in eliciting a response the older girl had resorted to this tactic. However Lisselle's research hadn't included that while Alexandra McKenzie was a research genius attached to Starfleet Academy it hadn't included that the woman was also an expert at martial arts or that she's passed that knowledge down to her daughter.

Lexi McKenzie sighed as she made her way to the principal's office where her teenaged daughter was waiting for her. Of all things to get called down for fighting hadn't been one of the things that had crossed the petite blond researchers mind. The sight of her daughter sitting with her arms crossed, her lips set in a sulk, and a black eye outside the principal's office gave her pause then she sighed again. "You know Rennie this won't look good on your Starfleet application."

Completely unrepentant her daughter merely shrugged her shoulder's, "They called you a slut so if defending your mother's honor isn't a good enough reason for Starfleet then they can go off themselves for all I care."

Lexi rolled her eyes and inwardly cursed Christopher Pike for giving their daughter his temperament conveniently forgetting that she herself had been involved in several fistfights herself while in school for various reasons. "Still I don't like the fact that you were in a fight especially since you were outnumbered."

Rennie smiled slightly, "So if it had been one on one you wouldn't be so upset," she asked impishly.

Lexi put on a stern face, "Officially I would be very upset that you resorted to violence to solve a problem."

"And unofficially?"

Lexi merely smiled at her daughter then gave Rennie a hug while running her hands over the younger girl's body ensuring that aside from scrapes and bruises her daughter was truly fine. "I don't want you getting hurt, you're all I've got baby girl," she murmured into her daughter's ear as she hugged her tight.

Rennie hugged her mother back, "I'll try to be safer mom, but just for the record when I go to Starfleet I'm using your name so that none of the other cadets think that I'm merely trading on dad's reputation."

Lexi pulled back, "I have no problem with that." Ren smiled at her mother and then arm and arm walked out of the school.

At the time gates Pluto decided it was time to look in on her fellow scouts. It was almost time for them to be awakened as Sailor Scouts and the woman wanted to ensure that they were all where they were supposed to be. The guardian of time was used to everything and every one being where it should be after all nothing had changed in all of the times she'd watched this timeline unfold so why should this time be any different so you can imagine her shock when she called forth the correct gate and gazed through at 21st Century Tokyo and found nothing to be what she expected.

Endymion and Mars were where they were supposed to be. Endymion was a college student drinking way to much coffee and best friends with Andrew, whilst Mars was the Shinto priestess in training working at the shrine and living with her grandfather but neither Jupiter nor Mercury had arrived in Tokyo. A quick glance at England ensured that Venus was also where she should have been working as a model and about to be approached to be the figure head for the newly dreamed up Sailor V game. Pluto scowled as she realized all the extra work she was going to have to do in order to track down and then convince to relocate the missing scouts then a thought hit her. Looking through the gate again Pluto called up Japan after another quick scan through she let out an agonized scream as she realized what the time guardian had missed previously in her shock that Jupiter and Mercury weren't where they were supposed to be, Serenity was missing as well.

**Author's Note: **Well what do you think? Not a bad start if I do say so myself. To clear up any confusion Serena isn't going to become Sailor Moon anytime soon or use any special powers in this story in fact other than a few brief mentions once this story gets going there will be no Sailor Scouts at all in the 23rd century there's no need for them. Also every time a century finishes a gate is constructed that basically keeps playing the century over and over again in an endless loop as the next century starts as the main time line. Most time travel isn't permitted Pluto learned this lesson the hard way when she allowed Rini to travel back in time and then watched in shock as the time line was irrevocably changed by it. Pluto intervenes every so often to ensure the timelines play out the way they should like when she ensures that the Sailor Scouts souls remain grouped together when they are reborn so as to prevent them from accidentally being reborn in the wrong place or decade. Basically the 24th century's timeline was the predominate one until Nero's and Spock's ship got sucked into the wormhole carrying them both back to the 23rd century destroying the 24th century's timeline and irrevocably changing the 23rd's timeline. The destruction of the 24th's gate and the near destruction of the 23rd's gate caused a lot of chaos at the time gates that was mostly contained by Pluto and because all the other Century's gates were closed unfortunately for Pluto the 21st century's gate was open because she'd been about to watch the Scouts souls as they traveled to earth to be reborn and Serenity's soul sensing a greater need for it in the 23rd century allowed itself to be sucked into the newly repaired time gate before Pluto fixed it. Also Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist, that was what changed when Pluto allowed Rini to go back in time, the pressure put on them to marry, form Crystal Tokyo and conceive Rini was eventually to much for Serena and Darien's fragile relationship causing them to break up, in the place of Crystal Tokyo the Federation was formed. Any questions don't hesitate to ask them and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing everything belongs to the creators and writers of Star Trek and Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** When Nero and Spock went through the worm hole the 23rd century wasn't the only one affected.

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

The music blasted out of the crowded bar as two females in red star fleet trainee uniforms made their way through the crowd to place drink orders for themselves and their friends. The two women were similar in height, one only slightly taller than the other. The taller woman had a dusky skin tone, her dark eyes sparked with a don't mess with me attitude, long dark brown hair was pulled up in a was pulled back from her face but left down so that swayed it as she walked. Her friend was only about an inch shorter and slightly more curvy, this woman had golden blond hair fashioned into an elegant French twist, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled it seemed with good humor and genuine kindness most people looking at her would never believe that she could kill a full sized Klingon with barely a flick of her wrist.

"Hi I'd like a Klaidian Fire Tea, three Budweiser Classics, two Kardassian Sunrises," the darker girl said while looking at the menu, "and uh…"

"Try the slusho mix it's pretty good," said the bartender with a smile for the two ladies.

The blond who had been looking at the menu over her friends shoulder smiled back at the man, "And the slusho mix thanks," she said finishing off the order for the pair.

"That's a lot of drinks, even for two women," came a slurred voice a little farther down from them at the bar as a cute guy leaned forward slightly to leer down at them.

The darker haired girl rolled her eyes, while the blond smiled slightly flirtatiously at him before turning back to the bartender and ordering, "And a shot of Jack straight up."

The guy still looking at the two beauties gestured to the bartender, "Make that two her shot's on me."

The darker haired girl stifled a giggle at the guy obviously hitting on her friend while the blond simply raised a single eyebrow, "Her shots on her," the blond told the bartender before looking once more at the guy, "thanks but no thanks."

"Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me," the guy said emboldened the two women were sure by the amount of liquor he'd imbibed.

The two women exchanged a look before looking at the man and saying together, "We're fine without it."

Instead of going off to find an easier target the guy seemed to focus even more on the pair of them, "You both are fine without it," he said putting a slight emphasis on fine to show that he meant their looks not necessarily their state. "It's Jim, Jim Kirk," the guy said her blue eyes taking in both of the beauties feeling a strong attraction to both. Silence came as both girls seemed content to ignore him now both facing forward and shaking their heads slightly while exchanging looks with each other. "If you don't tell me your name I'll just have to make one up for you," Jim said looking again at the two girls.

The dark haired girl broke first and said resignedly, "It's Uhura," looking at Jim out of the corner of her eye.

"Uhura no way, that's the name I was gonna make up for you," he said with earnestly that only a drunk man could convey his attention falling on the blond as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

The blond rolled her blue eyes, "McKenzie," she stated as she looked at Jim again.

"Uhura and McKenzie what," asked Jim looking at the girls.

"Just Uhura," said Uhura with a small smile.

"Just McKenzie though some people call me Mac," stated Mac.

"So what they don't have last names on your worlds?"

Mac and Uhura giggled together, "Those are our last names," they said in unison. They'd spent the past year as roommates and had become close friends Uhura was really going to miss Mac when she left in three months to take up a position on the USS Faragot as a weapons officer. Uhura hated to think about who would replace her friend as her roommate.

Jim seemed to contemplate what they said as he slurred out, "So they don't have first names on your worlds?" Uhura and Mac exchanged speaking glances once more before giggling neither one making a move to tell him their first names. Mac made a gesture with her head indicating she was going to use the rest room as soon as she was gone Jim used her vacancy to move to the other side of Uhura, "So you're a cadet, you're studying what's your focus?"

"Xenolinguistics," Uhura said before looking at Jim,. "You have no idea what that means," she assumed looking at him up and down before focusing again on the bartender.

"The study of Alien Languages, morphologies, phonologies, syntax. It means you have a talented tongue."

"I'm impressed," Uhura said turning to look at him giving him a slightly flirtatious smile, "For a moment there I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals."

Jim smiled as he took another sip of his drink, he looked up in time to catch a glimpse of Mac exiting the ladies room and for a moment his eyes tracked her through the crowd, a small burning feeling started in the pit of his stomach a feeling that he quashed as he focused on the brunette in front of him who he was similarly attracted to but she didn't stir those confusing burning feelings like the blond did, "Well not only" he said while leering at her. Uhura burst into full out laughter as another cadet a male one this time walked up to them.

"This townie isn't bothering you right," the guy asked. Mac recognizing the guy trying to cut in as someone with a hot temper, always looking for a fight began to cut through the crowd more hastily in an attempt to stop a brawl.

Uhura laughed some more, "Oh beyond belief," she said as she turned back to the bar take a drink, "but it's nothing I can't handle."

Jim leaned against the bar as he watched her take a drink, "And you could handle me," he said leering at Uhura again, "that's an invitation."

"Hey," said the male cadet taking offense to Jim's tone of voice, "you better mind your manners."

Jim rolled his eyes as he leaned back to pat the male cadet on the shoulder, "Oh relax cupcake, it was a joke," he said before turning to face Uhura again only to be roughly grabbed and turned around by the male cadet.

"Hey farm boy, maybe you can't count, but there's four of us," he looked behind him in a gesture to the three cadets, "and one of you," he said as he got into Jim's face.

"So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight," Jim said as he raised a hand and patted the male cadet on the cheek before turning away. Still to far away to stop the fight she knew was coming Mac winced at Jim's comment there was nothing she could do now a fight was inevitable as was proven a few moments later when the male cadet grabbed Jim by the shoulder pulled him back and socked him.

"Stop it," Uhura said as Jim fell against the bar stool. Jim got back to his feet and turned around as the male cadet got ready to throw another punch at him Jim kicked him in the stomach sending the cadet flying into a bar table as Uhura repeated her order, "Stop it." Mac simply shook her head as the cadet's buddies all not got into it ignoring Uhura, however Mac couldn't help but appreciate Jim Kirk's moves. He was outnumbered and yet he held his ground admirably dodging punches while throwing his own. It was only when another cadet socked him sending him into Uhura that the tables turned. Jim's hands wound up on Uhura's breasts and Jim was drunk enough to think this was a good thing as he smiled cheekily up at Uhura not bothering to remove his hands causing Uhura to sock him now sending him flying back into the other male cadets who were waiting for him.

Now the male cadets seemed to be getting smarted as one held Jim while the other hit him until once again Jim turned the tables by ducking slightly causing the one cadet to hit the one holding him allowing Jim to move freely again. Jim then grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it on the head of one cadet only to get caught by the punch of yet another cadet that sent him sprawling on the ground. "Enough," Uhura called as the first cadet the one who'd thrown the first punch picked Jim up off the ground slammed him onto a table and proceeded to pummel his face, "Guys he's had enough." The male cadet kept pummeling Jim's face until a shrill whistle made him stop.

Mac suppressed a small groan as she saw Admiral Pike standing in the door of the bar. While Mac tried to make herself invisible the cadet released Jim allowing him to fall back onto the table while the cadet snapped to attention. "Outside," Pike said glaring at all the cadets in the bar, "all of you," his eyes fell on Mac who met his eyes almost obstinately her blue eyes icing over at the site of her estranged father, "now." All the cadets hurried past Pike and out the door. As Mac went past him following her colleagues outside Pike opened his mouth as if to say something then seemed to decide against it preferring to address the man on the table, "You all right son?"

As the bar door closed behind her Mac could hear Jim's reply, "You can whistle really loud you know that?"

* * *

As Mac and Uhura boarded the transport they discussed the events of the previous evening, "Can you believe that he hit on both of us," Uhura said, "and then he went and insulted a male cadet. I wonder if insanity runs in his family."Mac giggled as she sat down next to Uhura and buckled her self in. Uhura was one of the few people at Star Fleet that Mac had trusted with her last name and the girl was currently doing an excellent job of keeping Mac's mind off the fact that she'd come face to face with her father and once again he hadn't said a word to her. Serenity McKenzie Pike could count the amount of times she'd seen her father on both hands and she'd have fingers left over and most of those visits had happened when she'd been a little girl who'd practically hero worshiped her father. Mac had only seen him twice in the past 5 years the first time was after she'd completed her first degree for Starfleet and had graduated with honors only to have him put down her choice to return to Starfleet to earn a second degree, the second time had been the night before.

A loud clunk interrupted the two girl's conversations with each other as they looked up to see the very man they'd been discussing both girls eyes widened in shock as he sat down across from them. "You know I never got that first name," he said sending a flirtatious smile at the pair. Mac and Uhura exchanged smiles and speaking glances with each other. From the bathroom there came a commotion as another guy in street clothes was arguing with one of the officers in charge of the cadets and recruits. The guy was saying something about not needing a doctor because he was a doctor and that he'd had a seat in the bathroom with no windows. The lieutenant ignored all of the man's protests as she guided him to the empty seat next to Jim Kirk.

After the woman practically told the man that she'd force him to sit down if he didn't do so willingly the dark haired unshaven man finally took the seat next to Jim and began strapping in as Pike came over the intercom telling them they were about to takeoff. "I might throw up on you," the man warned Jim with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"I think these things are pretty safe," Jim said as he finished strapping himself in.

"Don't pander to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds," the man said as he finished buckling in. "A solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats and wait until your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if your still relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped up in darkness and silence," the man finished passionately.

"Well I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space," Jim said to the guy sitting next to him.

"Yeah well I got no where else to go," the man said as he took a flask out of his pocket, "my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones," he finished as he took a drink out of his silver flask. Jim arched an eyebrow at him and the man offered Jim the flask.

Jim took the flask saluted the man and said, "Jim Kirk" before taking a drink.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy," the previously unnamed man said as the transport lifted off.

* * *

Jim Kirk found that he enjoyed Starfleet more than he thought he would. He'd managed to track down the two women from the bar within his first full week and discovered that despite being initially flirty neither woman would so much as date him though Mac could be relied upon to help him find his way around the academy. After a thorough investigation Jim discovered that Mac had already graduated from the academy with honors and could have had any position she wanted as a weapons and tactics officer and that instead she'd returned to the academy to work on a degree in medicine.

When Jim had asked her about it the petite blond had looked up at him her blue eyes looking far older than they should have been, "I've learned many ways to take lives it's only right that I should also be trained in how to save them."

Jim hadn't known what to say to that. It was through some more investigation that he discovered Mac's first name was Serenity though the cadet he'd gotten that information off of had warned him thoroughly that the last person to call Mac by her first name had wound up in the med bay for a week at least according to the school legend. Unfortunately no amount of investigating resulted in Uhura's first name. Much to Jim's dislike his initial attraction to Uhura had vanished almost as if being in proximity to her for so long had completely quelled it, the only thing he felt towards her was friendship and an insatiable curiosity to discover her first name. On the other hand Jim's attraction to Mac just seemed to increase much to his own chagrin especially as the close proximity to Mac just seemed to increase his desire. For a little while Jim held out the hope that maybe if he could convince Mac to indulge in a brief affair with him then that would cure him of his fascination with the petite blond. Unfortunately for Jim he soon found out that Mac didn't indulge in affairs of any sort and the amount of time he spent in her company hoping to convince her to indulge in an affair with him only make him genuinely like and care for her for reasons other than her looks. It was when his feelings for Mac started to deepen farther than simple lust that Jim decided to pull back after all he was footloose and fancy free he had no interest in a long term commitment and Jim felt that if he pursued an affair with Mac then there would be a good chance that his feelings would get involved and Jim didn't want that. So while he still flirted with her slightly he stopped hanging around her as much and began to indulge himself in the other girls the academy had to offer, ones that didn't engage his emotions the way that Mac did.

When Mac left nearly 6 months after Jim had enlisted to take up a post on the Faragot, he ignored the pain he felt and the fact that he subconsciously looked for her on the academy grounds whenever he could. Despite his confusing feelings for Mac, Jim had managed to become good friends with Leonard McCoy who'd enlisted at the same time he had and already had a PHD. Bones as Leonard preferred to be called had started out being friends with Jim Kirk because they'd enlisted together but as the weeks turned into months then years Bones found himself genuinely liking Jim despite his arrogance and other annoying tendencies ones that Bones believed were actually a defensive mechanism put in place after loosing his father and then being emotionally abandoned by his mother in order to defend himself from being hurt again. For a little while Bones had actively hoped that Mac would help break some of Jim's defenses then the blond had left to go off shore and that if anything seemed to make Jim's defenses even stiffer. It would be another two and a half years before Mac would meet up with Jim Kirk and then everything would change.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ok I know it's been awhile since I updated sorry but life got really busy and I had no inspiration for a while. Now if anybody thinks that Serena is acting out of character I would like to point out that she was raised in a vastly different environment than the one she'd come from in Japan. Here she has been raised by a single mother and an absentee father from a very young age she's striven to be the best she can be in an attempt gain her father's attention. Now onto why she's already a graduate and all that, she like Spock enrolled in the academy they didn't enlist that is how they can be a graduate and such. I'm thinking that Starfleet is like any other military branch currently, you can either enlist or apply to the respective branches academy. Now as to Serena being in weapons and tactics, that was on purpose in her past life she was a princess who was being trained to rule the silver imperium, I've never bought into the whole only been concerned with parties, flowers, ice skating yadda yadda yadda. She was being brought up to rule therefore she'd probably been trained in tactics and such in the event that she'd ever have to go to war. While Serena doesn't remember her past life she has an innate feeling for tactics and as her mother, the one from this timeline, has trained her since she could walk to defend herself it was natural for her to go into Weapons and Tactics. However since Serena is also an innately empathic person after she completed that training she chose to go back to receive training in Medical so that she could either be the Weapons officer on a ship or a medic. Any questions feel free to ask me? I hope that I conveyed that Jim is very much attracted to Mac but is denying it, Jim strikes me as the type of guy who doesn't want any commitments, i.e. Kirk and Gaya her whole ILY and him backing off, so the fact that he's not only attracted to Mac but also is starting to have genuine feelings for her makes him want to back off.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry guys but my life is exceptionally busy. I am working full time as well as working towards my certification in my chosen field of work. I am also getting the shaft it seems more and more often at my job so am actively looking for a new job that combined with family problems has led to me not feeling inspired to write. Don't worry I do plan to finish this story it just might take me a while as my life seems to be in a constant state of flux at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did I would be rich and not have to work for my sadistic bosses who seem to delight in taking advantage of my willingness to work whenever they need me to and then turning around and screwing me over the first time I make a mistake like oversleep.

**Chapter 2: **Second Meetings Can Be Interesting

The sun shone brightly over the Starfleet grounds as the tall husky looking man in a cadet uniform walked down the steps. The man's blue eyes checked out every female figure that crossed his path, "I'm taking the test again," he remarked to his dark haired friend walking beside him.

Leonard McCoy more commonly known as Bones amongst his friends looked shocked, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Yeah tomorrow morning and I want you there," James T. Kirk said to his best friend as they walked.

"You know I've got better things to do than to watch you embarrass yourself for a third time. I'm a doctor Jim, I'm busy."

"Bones it doesn't bother you that no ones ever past the test," Jim said to Bones in a softer voice.

"Jim it's the Kobayashi Maru. No one passes the test and no one goes back for seconds let alone thirds," he said.

Jim smirked at Bones and patted him on the shoulder, "I gotta study," he said before walking away.

Bones watched him walk away for a long moment before shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "Study my ass."

Uhura had been working in the long range sensor lab when she'd picked up a distress call from a Klingon prison ship. The dark haired woman was so involved in her translation that she didn't even notice when a petite blond in the dark uniform worn by graduates when they were stationed at the academy walked into the room. A smirk light the blonde's features as she approached Uhura on silent feet, "Working hard still," she murmured right into Uhura's ear causing the dark haired girl to jump up in shock.

"Oh my god, Serenity McKenzie Pike you scared the living daylights out of me," Uhura said a hand pressed over her heart.

Mac gave Uhura's shoulder a shove slightly, "What have I told you about using my full name?"

"Probably the same thing I've told you about sneaking up on me I believe the word was DON'T," Uhura said laughing before hugging her friend,

Mac laughed and returned Uhura's hug. Deciding that catching up with Mac was more important than extra credit the pair made their way back to their old room. The one Uhura currently shared with another girl named Gaya. "So she sneaks boys into the room," Mac asked as they walked up to the door.

"Yeah all the time in fact I wouldn't be surprised to find her in there with a guy right now since I was supposed to spend all night in the sensor lab," Uhura said as she opened the door and the pair walked into the room. The pair was slightly astonished to see no guy in sight and just Gaya laying on her bed in her underwear leafing through a magazine. Uhura looked at Mac then shrugged her shoulders. "Hey."

"Hey," Gaya replied as Uhura walked over to her bed and dropped her papers onto the floor.

"You know Mac right Gaya," Uhura said introducing the petite blond to her green skinned room mate.

"Yeah we've been introduced before. I thought you'd be in the long range sensor lab all night," Gaya said.

"Oh I know but the strangest thing happened, I was tracking solar systems and intercepted a distress call from a Klingon Prison Planet. I was just telling Mac about it," Uhura said as she sat on her bed and began to pull off her boots indicating that Mac could sit next to her which the blond did taking off her boots as well. Uhura began to change her clothes, " A Klingon armada was destroyed 47 ships."

"So your not going back to the lab tonight?" asked Gaya

Uhura stopped midway from taking off her skirt as her eyes met Mac's in an almost I told you so moment, "Gayla who is he?"

"Who's who," asked the green skinned girl affecting an expression of nonchalance.

"The mouth breather under the bed," Uhura said causing Mac to stifle a giggle and James T. Kirk to pop up.

"You can hear me breathing," Jim said looking at Uhura in shock.

"You," Uhura said her eyes flashing fire.

"Big day tomorrow," said Jim as he began to gather his clothes.

"You're gonna fail," Uhura said rounding the bed to face him while Mac watched on amused.

"Gayla see you around," he said as Uhura started hustling him out of the room. His eyes light on Mac and for a second he almost forgot to breath. Jim had forgotten how beautiful Mac was with her long blond hair. It occurred to him briefly that this was the first time he'd ever seen her with her hair down. "Hey Mac."

Mac's blue eyes were amused as she watched Uhura hustle Jim out of the room knowing that her friend was more pissed that the cadet had almost seen her in her underwear than about Jim being in the room. "Jim."

Jim flashed the blond a smile before focusing on her dark haired friend, "If I pass tomorrow will you tell me your first name?"

"No good night," Uhura said as she chased him towards the door.

"I think the fact that you picked up that transmission is very interest.." the rest of what Jim had been about say was cut off by the door closing in his face.

Mac started giggling from the bed, "He's still after you about your first name?"

"Yes it's so annoying he won't leave it be," Uhura said as she flopped down on the bed next to Mac.

"You know if you just told him your name he'd probably lose interest," Mac said, "I think the thrill of the chase is what drives him so much."

Uhura rolled her eyes, "So are you going to come watch him make a fool of himself again."

Mac laughed, "While I'd like to, you know that the Kobayashi Maru is a closed test as in not open to spectators. Besides I have a briefing tomorrow with the admiral."

"About what?"

"I am going to assume it's about staffing for the USS Enterprise," Mac said her blue eyes going distant for a moment.

"Seriously," said Uhura, "that's like the newest flagship for the fleet. I've requested to be assigned there. Hey if you get assigned to it then we can serve together maybe even be roommates again."

Mac gave Uhura a small bitter smile, "It's rumored that Christopher Pike has returned to planet to take the reigns as captain of that ship."

Uhura winced, "Oh well it might not be two bad." Mac rolled her eyes and smiled when Uhura pulled her into a hug.

Mac frowned as she sat down in the hallway amongst many of her former classmates next to one Spock a half Vulcan who had graduated with her during her first go through of academy life. She'd been pulled out of her briefing with the admiral, in which she'd been stating her desires to remain on the Faragot instead of being transferred when a cadet had come stating that the admiral was needed else where and now it appeared the all of the members of Starfleet currently on planet were assembled in some form of a court martial. It didn't surprise Mac at all the Jim Kirk would find himself in the center of a court martial granted she would never have suspected it to be for cheating.

When Jim asked to face his accuser it totally floored Mac when Spock stood up. The petite blond felt like bowing her head and just sinking into the floor as the pair on the floor argued semantics about cheating and weather cheating on the Kobayashi Maru was cheating or simply finding a different way to achieve the goals. Mac's blue eyes sparked with barely suppressed mirth as she simply shook her head and let the debate roll over her until an officer interrupted delivering a distress call to the admiral. The admiral ordered the cadets to the hanger, stating that as the main fleet was currently in the Larentian system all cadets were required to report to duty. As the cadets were leaving another officer approached her handing her a paper detailing her own assignment on the Enterprise under Captain Pike, "Lieutenant," the officer said snapping a salute briefly.

"Corporal," Mac replied her eyes never leaving the paper in her hands.

**AN: The next chapter will take place aboard the Enterprise. I would like to make a note that aside from Uhura nobody knows that Christopher Pike is Mac's dad and she's kept that secret fairly hidden for quite some time. It will be interesting to see how the next chapter is going to play out. As always read and review. Just because it takes me forever to get a chapter up doesn't mean that I've given up on the story in fact reviews are just the things I need to keep me thinking about this story so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all I have finally gotten around to writing up the next chapter of my Star Trek story. Yay me! Lol I got some comments on the last chapter about what Kirk was wearing when he got booted out of the room and it occurs to me that not everyone who reads my story has watched the movie, to clarify Jim was in his underwear when Uhura kicked him out of her room. For anyone who's wondering when I visualize Mac I picture Natalie Dormer, blond version in case any one is having trouble putting the big eyed anime blond into the situations I've put her in. Depending on the age I have Serena in my fics I will always let you know what actress I picture her being played by so that you all can picture the same thing. BTW female officers wear either the dress in their station color like Uhura does or a feminine version of the uniform that the rest of the officers wear with shirts in their stations color and black pants. Blue for science officers red for communications and engineers yellow for the captain, helmsman and weapons officer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing I swear if I did I would be so sitting pretty right now.**_

_**Chapter 3: Rescue Mission…Right?**_

It was his own fault, and yet knowing that didn't make Christopher Pike feel any better in fact it just made him feel worse. He'd been the one to spend all of his only child's formative years in space leaving the raising of Rennie to her mother. A part of him acknowledged that insisting Serenity serve aboard the enterprise with him would do nothing to endear himself to his estranged daughter but he'd run out of options. The fact that his careful maneuverings could just push them farther apart was just a risk he would have to take. Pike surveyed his office aboard the enterprise noting every detail before he slumped into the chair behind his desk. Sitting on his desk was a holophoto that shifted between the grinning cherubic faced picture of a six year old child and the sober face of his petite grown daughter in full fleet uniform.

"What the hell are you playing at Captain" a voice asked a slight bit of disdain was put on the final word. Christopher jumped in surprise as he'd not even heard his doors open, the holopic slid from his fingers to the floor as his eyes met orbs an identical shade to his own only smoldering with anger.

"The Enterprise is to be the fleets newest flagship and I wish for it to have the best of the best officers," Christopher stated maintaining a calm demeanor knowing from experience that yelling at Rennie would win him no points or achieve his goal at all. "You are the best of the best, after all not many officers can boast a double major in fact I believe you are the only one," he finished coating his tone in a thin layer of indifference as if he were merely talking to another officer rather than his only child.

The petite blond's blue eyes narrowed, "You of all people know that I have no interest in serving under your command," she stated her hand clenching and unclenching at her sides in an effort to maintain control of her temper.

"Be that as it may Lieutenant, you will serve as my weapons officer as ordered," Pike said his own blue eyes running over his daughter as if assessing her taking in the fact that she'd already changed into her duty uniform of the golden yellow dress with black running up the sides and black boots. His trained eyes could pick out the knife tucked into her boot, the phaser on her hip and the fatally sharp metal rods used to pin her golden blond hair up.

"For this mission perhaps," Pike heard her say, "but I plan to avoid you when possible and petition for a transfer as soon as we're back."

"You certainly will not," Pike ordered his own blue eyes now flaring to match Rennie's. Christopher settled back and took a calming breath, "Look Rennie I know I screwed up when you were growing up. I also know that spending time with you now won't make up for all the time I wasted. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"A chance?" The petite blond repeated her eyes narrowed speculatively.

"Yes a chance to get to know you and for you to get to know me. Maybe become the father you deserve. I simply ask that you serve under me and keep an open mind. Maybe join me for dinner every now and then. Let me get to know the woman you've become." Pike could tell by the way his daughter's eyes looked that she was seriously considering his offer. "Please Rennie, I know that I don't deserve the chance, but you're all I have."

Serenity McKenzie Pike closed her blue eyes briefly knowing instinctively that the little girl who desperately wanted her father's love and approval was still alive and well inside her and was jumping at the opportunity to get to know him even if the woman she'd become was more cautious. Her father had let her down to many times in the past for her to just jump into this blindly, "And if I keep and open mind on this mission, listen to you, talk to you and if at the end of this mission I still request a transfer do you promise not to block it and put your own recommendation behind it?"

Pike desperately wanted to take his daughter's hand into his own and give a reassuring squeeze to swear that this time he wouldn't fail her but he did none of those things. At this stage his daughter would rebuff his gesture and not believe his promise actions speak louder than words and Christopher Pike intended to prove to Rennie that he could be the father she deserved, "I promise."

"Then I promise," Mac said before pausing briefly almost as if struggling with something, and when the word came it sounded almost as if it had been forced past her lips, "father." Mac bit her lip nervously as if referring to Pike as her father put her off balance and it did needing to get back to more familiar ground the petite blond snapped to attention, "I'll see you on deck then captain."

"Dismissed Lieutenant," Pike said allowing his daughter to escape to the bridge while he took a few more moments in his office to compose himself. He'd never realized how happy it would make him to hear his daughter refer to him as father.

* * *

The hanger was bustling with cadets waiting to be assigned to ships. James Kirk stood to the back of a group of cadets listening to the commander at the front listing off assignments. He heard them assign his friend Bones to the Enterprise but he didn't hear his own name get called. He frowned slightly in consternation as the man finished, "Welcome to Starfleet."

"He didn't call my name," Jim said shooting a look at Bones before he walked away from him heading over to the officer who had been calling names. "Commander sir you didn't call my name, Kirk, James T."

The commander typed his name into the computer, "Kirk you're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the academy board rules," he said before he walked a way leaving a depressed Kirk with Bones.

"Jim the board will rule in your favor," Bones told Jim as he looked around the hanger almost as if he was lost., "most likely," finished Bones as his innate honesty wouldn't allow him to help nurse false hope in his friend. Jim shot Bones a speaking look and the dark haired man sighed, "Look Jim I gotta go."

"Yeah," Jim said before he turned around, "yeah man go," Jim shook Bones hand, "be safe." Jim forced a smile onto his lips that didn't reach his eyes as Bones turned to go to his launch. Jim watched him go towards the launch before turning around to face the rest of the hustle and bustle feeling lost and not sure what to do.

Jim kept staring at the computer screen almost as if willing it to change when suddenly there was a hard grip on his elbow and Bones voice muttering in his ear, "Come with me," as Bones dragged the fair haired man off.

* * *

In another part of the hanger a female commander was listing off the female cadet assignments, "Uhura USS Faragot, Petrosky USS Umptar. Go to your stations and good luck."

As the commander finished and left Gayla turned to shoot a smile at Uhura but the dark haired woman just frowned and whirled to find a certain commander about being reassigned. "Bones where are we going," she heard Jim's voice ask as he was being pulled past her. The dark haired cadet didn't give Kirk a thought so focused was she on her goal as she approached commander Spock. "Commander a word?"

"Yes cadet," Spock said not turning from his task imputing data into the computer.

"Was I not one of your top students," Uhura demanded.

"Indeed you were," Spock said as he finished as started to walk through the busy hanger.

"And did I not on multiple occasions demonstrate an exceptional oral sensitivity and I quote an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in space transmission tests," Uhura stated keeping pace with Spock.

"Consistently yes," Spock agreed.

"And while you were well aware that my unqualified desire is to serve on the USS Enterprise I'm assigned to the Faragot," Uhura finished the last part in little more than a disgusted his as both she and Spock came to a stop facing each other.

"It was an attempt to," Spock paused his eyes scanning the hanger briefly, "avoid the appearance of favoritism."

"No," Uhura stated firmly. "I'm assigned to the Enterprise."

Spock took the dark skinned woman's determined expression and inwardly cursed the day that Mac had introduced him to her roommate. He sighed then looked down at his hand held computer he imputed a few commands then gave Uhura a small smile, "Indeed you are."

"Thank you," Uhura said with a bright smile as Spock walked away to finish preparations leaving Uhura to get on a transport.

* * *

"What are you doing," Jim asked as Bones led him into the hanger's infirmary.

"I'm doing you a favor," Bones said as he went to the shelves and started looking at the vials, "I just couldn't leave you there looking all pathetic." The dark haired man took a vile and prepared a syringe, "Take a seat," he said behind him Jim shrugged before propping himself up to a seat on the exam table. "I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from nuvarian mud fleas." Bones turned around and quickly gave Jim a shot in the crevice where his neck met his shoulder.

"Owe," Jim said as he jerked away from Bones, "What for?"

"To give you the symptoms."

"What are you talking about," Jim wanted to know as he rolled his shoulders.

"You'll start to loose vision in your left eye," Bones said as he went to another cabinet and took down a satchel that he put over his shoulder before starting to fill it with things he believed he would need.

"Yeah I already have," Jim said his voice starting to take on a drugged quality as he blinked his eyes several times as if trying to clear them.

"Oh and you're gonna get a really bad headache and flop sweat," Bones said as he came over to help Jim up off the table.

"And you call this a favor," Jim groaned as the virus started to take effect.

"Yeah you owe me one," Bones said as he hauled Jim out of the sick bay. After a bit of fancy verbal footwork by bones then some clever maneuvering once on the ship Bones had Jim knocked out in the medical bay of the Enterprise.

* * *

Spock entered the lift and went to the bridge. As he exited the lift his eyes met Mac's blue ones and she arched an eyebrow at him. Spock barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as it was obvious to him that Uhura had already told Mac all about almost being assigned to the Faragot. He took his seat when he heard his name being called. "Mr. Spock."

"Captain engineering reports ready for launch," He said as he tapped in a few command to his computer.

"Thank you," Captain Pike said as he walked the bridge taking in his crew. His eyes met Mac's briefly before she dropped her gaze to her own computer screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today," he said as he walked around his seat meeting everyone's eyes at least once. "Her christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on," he finished as he sat in his captain chair and opened up the com. **"All decks this is Captain Pike prepare for immediate departure. At helm thrusters."**

"Moorings retracted Captain, dock control reports ready. Thrusters fired," the young oriental helmsman said, "Separating from space dock." Mac's blue eyes automatically fixed on the stars she loved watching as the ship went into warp drive. "The Fleets cleared space dock Captain. All ships ready for warp."

Captain Pike leaned forward slightly, "Set course for Vulcan."

"Aye, aye captain," the helmsman said as he quickly imputed the coordinates into the computer. "Course laid in."

"Maximum warp," Pike said a hint of smile playing on his lips, "Punch it." The helmsman nodded and turned back to his post. The officers watched through the view screen as ship after ship entered warp. They all waited with bated breath and nothing happened. All the bridge officers looked around then at each other as the helmsman seemed to scramble his fingers flying over the keys trying to figure out what was wrong. "Lieutenant where's helmsman McKenna," Captain Pike asked.

"He has lungworm sir. He couldn't report to his post," the oriental Lieutenant said as he tapped in a few more commands before turning to face Captain Pike. "I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot right," Pike said in a droll tone causing Mac behind him to roll her eyes heaven ward.

Sulu who'd seen Mac's eye roll choked back a chuckle, "Uh very much so sir," he turned back the com once more trying different commands. "I'm uh, I'm not sure what's wrong here."

"Is the parking brake on," Captain Pike asked as he swiveled his chair slightly so he could eye Mac who bit her lip to keep from giggling at that comment.

"Uh no," Sulu said with a sort of self mocking half chuckle. "I'll figure it out I'm just uh."

"Have you disengaged the external emissions dampener," Spock asked interrupting what ever Sulu had been about to say.

Sulu froze for a second before his shoulders slumped and he tapped in the command to do just that. "Ready for warp sir."

Captain Pike grinned, "Let's punch it." This time when the helmsman throttled back the thrust the ship shot into warp.

"Engines at maximum warp Captain," Sulu called from the helm.

"Russian wiz kid what's your name Chanko, Chirpov?" Captain Pike asked leaning forward slightly in his chair.

The second helmsman a boy not much older than seventeen turned at the comment, "Henson Chekov, Pavel Andreievich sir."

"Fine," Pike said, "Chekov Pavel Andreievich begin ship wide mission broadcast," he finished turning his attention once more to the control panel on his chair.

"Yes sir rapid too," Chekov said punching in the commands on his own screen. "Henson authorization code Nine Five Wickter Wickter Two," the boy said his accent heavily coloring his words.

"Authorization not recognized," came the feminine tone of the ships computer.

Chekov groaned, "Henson Authorization code Nine Five," he paused as he struggled with the next two words, "Vvicktor Vvicktor Two."

"Access granted," the computer said and the young henson began his broadcast.

* * *

In the med bay Bones and the rest of the medical staff were all listening intently to the broadcast when Jim Kirk woke up with a jolt, "Lightning Storm," he said panting.

Bones turned to look at his friend, "Ah Jim you're awake," Jim winced and let out a groan of pain. "How do you feel?" Jim kept groaning even as he shifted his head to look at Bones. "Good god man," Bones exclaimed as he stared at Jim's hands.

"What," Jim wanted to know as he too turned his attention to his hands. "Ah," he exclaimed as he raised his grossly swollen hands up to get a closer look at them. "What the hell is this?"

"A reaction to the vaccine damnit," Bones said as he rushed past Jim to riffle through the medicine demanding fifty cc's of a medicine from a nurse while Jim lifted himself off the bed and stumbled over to one of the computers.

Using one of his swollen fingers was difficult but Jim managed it as he brought the henson's resent broadcast back up listening to it even closer as Bones ran a scanner over Jim to get a better reading, "Lightning Storm," Jim said again repeating Chekov's words as he turned to Bones and took the doctors face into his hands forcing Bones to pause in his scans. "We gotta stop the ship," Jim informed Bones before he took off out of the infirmary.

"Jim," Bones yelled as he chased his friend out of the infirmary, "I'm not kidding we need to keep your heart rate down." Jim paid the dark haired man no mind as he found a computer in the hallway and quickly typed in a few commands.

"Computer locate crewmember Uhura and Lieutenant McKenzie," Jim said ignoring Bones who was riffling through the med kit he'd brought with him.

"I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school," Bones said ignoring whatever it was that Jim was trying to do with the computer.

"We're flying into a trap," Jim said before he took off running again having gleaned that both women were stationed on this ship, Mac was on the bridge but Uhura was closer and he needed her anyways to confirm his suspicions.

"Damnit Jim stand still," Bones said as he raced after his friend catching up with Jim when he paused to open a door and injecting him.

Jim winced and glared at Bones, "Stop it," he said before he took off again. He kept looking and weaving through the crewmembers until he found Uhura, "Uhura."

"Kirk what are you doing here," Uhura asked as she got to her feet and faced Jim.

"The transmission from the Klingon prison planet," Jim started his hands up and gesturing as he tried to make his point catching Uhura's attention.

"Oh my god what's wrong with your hands," Uhura asked momentarily putting aside the mystery of how he'd come to be aboard the ship for another time as Bones came up behind Jim and once more began running his scanner over his sick friend.

Jim shook his head brushing aside her worries about his hands, "Look who is responsible for the Klingon attack and was the ship womulan," Jim said then he frowned as it felt like his tongue was coated in cotton.

"Was the ship what," Uhura asked trying to make out what Jim was saying.

Jim turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Bones, "Whas happewing wif my mouf," Jim demanded.

"You got numb tongue," Bones questioned

"Num," Jim whispered then he glared and said angrily, "Num Tongue!"

"I can fix that," Bones said as he ducked down behind Jim to put the scanner back in it's case and get out another vile.

"Was the ship what," Uhura questioned ignoring the byplay between Jim and Bones.

"Womuwan," Jim said struggling to enunciate despite his tough.

"What?"

"Womulan," Jim said again working even harder and this time Uhura seemed to get it.

"Romulan," she repeated and Jim nodded pointing his hands at her.

"Yeah," he said.

"Yes," she replied

"Yearg," Jim said as Bones injected him with yet another fluid. Jim groaned and winced then whirled to his friend. "Stop it." Then what had been said sank in and he turned and started running again making his way towards the bridge.

"Jim," Bones called out as he raced after him.

"What's going on," Uhura wanted to know as she ran after Jim as well.

"Jim come back," Bones said in a last desperate effort to stop him as Jim raced through the doors to the bridge.

"Captain Pike sir," Jim said, "you have to stop the ship." Everyone on the bridge turned to stare at Jim. Mac's blue eyes widened in shock at both seeing Jim on the ship and at his entrance both she and Spock walked closer to see what was going on as Pike got out of his chair and came to stand face to face with Jim.

"Kirk how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise," Pike wanted to know. From the tone of his voice Mac could tell that her father wasn't happy and the petite blond suppressed a wince. She opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it.

"Captain this man is under the influence of a severe reaction," Bones started to say trying to excuse Jim's presence before Jim interrupted him.

"Bones," Jim said but the doctor kept going.

"Is completely delusional."

"Bones," Jim said again this time a little bit louder.

"I take full responsibility," Bones finished even as Jim started talking again.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster it's being attacked by Romulans," Jim finally got out his eyes drifted for Captain Pike to Mac hoping to at least get her to believe him after all she'd been there when Uhura had translated the transmission before he looked back up at Pike.

"Romulans," Pike said disbelief dripping off the word, "Cadet Kirk I think you've had enough attention for one day." Pike speared Bones with a glare, "McCoy take him back to medical we'll have words later."

Mac opened her mouth again this time to intervene something about what he was saying was reminding her of something and she wanted to hear what else Jim had to say when Jim started talking again wrenching out of Bones grasp to talk to Pike face to face mentioning the anomaly that Chekov had mentioned in his broadcast. As Spock and Kirk tried to talk over each other Spock citing regulations and Kirk poking fun at Spock Mac's mind had begun to put the pieces together. The petite blond put to fingers in her mouth and in a move reminiscent of her father let loose and earsplitting whistle causing Spock, Kirk and Pike to look at her. "I want to hear what he has to say," Mac stated her eyes meeting both Spock's and Pikes and daring them to say that Jim couldn't speak his piece.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth," Jim stated confirming what Mac was already starting to piece together for herself. "Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin," here Jim turned to look Pike full in the eye as the Captain stopped glaring at his daughter to focus on what the cadet was saying and starting to realize the same things that Mac had realized sooner, "you know that sir I read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again." Jim shot a glare at Spock as the Vulcan was starting to come to the same conclusions that Pike and Mac had already come to that just maybe the cadet was on to something. "The Kelvin was attacked on the edge of Klingon space and at 2300 hours last night there was an attack. 47 Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans sir. It was reported that the Romulans were in one ship," Jim and Pike locked eyes as the younger man tried to convey how serious this situation was, "one massive ship."

Pike didn't want to believe what Kirk was saying but there was too much conviction in the younger man's tone of voice. He shot a glance over to where his daughter stood close enough to break up a fight should one break out between the men. Pike could tell by the look in her blue eyes that his Rennie was already convinced but he still needed more, "And you know of this Klingon attack how," Pike wanted to know.

Jim tore his eyes away from where he'd been in a glaring contest with Spock to look at Pike then looked over his shoulder where Uhura stood nervously behind him. "Sir I intercepted and translated the message myself," Uhura stated her dark eyes stealing a look at Spock before meeting Captain Pike's, "Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap," Jim once more emphasized, "sir the Romulans are waiting for us I promise you that."

There was a long moment of silence, "I believe him," Mac whispered softly causing both her father and Kirk to look at her briefly. She met both their gazes and shrugged, "It makes sense."

Pike turned to his second in command Spock who seemed to grimace slightly before saying, "The cadet's logic is sound." The Vulcan paused and then almost as if unable to give Kirk the full credit added, "And Cadet Uhura is unmatched in Xenolinguistics we would be wise to accept her conclusions."

Christopher Pike's gaze scanned the assembled crew before landing on his communications officer, "Scan Vulcan space, check for any transmissions in Romulan," he ordered.

"Sir I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from the Vulcan," the male officer said beads of sweat starting to appear on his brown as he paled under the collective glare of his captain and first officer.

"What about you?" Pike asked walking around to stand in front of Uhura, "Can you speak Romulan Cadet..?

"Uhura," the dark haired cadet answered smartly, "all three dialects sir."

"Uhura relieve the Lieutenant," he said gesturing with his head to the communications officer. "Consider this a promotion."

Uhura looked stunned the took a deep breath and said, "Yes sir," before moving to take the former communications officer's post.

"Annity hail the USS Truman," he order one of his other communications officers a female this time.

"All of the other ships are out of warp sir and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact," the woman said as she read the computer display before looking up to meet Pike's gaze.

"Sir I pick up no Romulan transmission," Uhura added before her expression became contemplative, "or transmission of any kind in the area."

"It's because they are being attacked," Kirk once again asserted.

Pike looked at the assembled crew his gaze lingered longer on Mac before he walked back to the captain's chair, "Shields up," he said as he sat down, "Red alert." The alarms blared informing crew to get into battle stations. Both Mac and Spock returned to their posts while Jim braced himself. Now that the stress of warning the ship had past Jim allowed himself to be more like himself and he couldn't help but watch Mac walk away from him his gaze dropping to watch her legs.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds," Sulu called out into the suddenly tense atmosphere catching Kirks attention away from Mac as everybody braced themselves. "Four , three, two.." the ship came out of warp into a disaster area as the helmsman took quick control of the ship to keep them from running into what remained of the ships that had arrived ahead of them.

* * *

**AN: The end of this chapter. I couldn't help but notice that Spock continuously refers to Uhura as Lieutenant but Captain Pike refers to her as merely cadet in the movie. As Uhura is still technically a student I decided that she is still a cadet until this moment where she is promoted to Lieutenant by necessity and because she deserves it. No Spock and Mac are not going to have like a brother sister relationship maybe later. They are friends and Mac is the one who introduced Spock to Uhura, then she took his class and their relationship evolved from there. So the crew of the Enterprise is winging it's way into danger how long does anyone bet that Mac and Pike's secret stays secret. As always read and Review. I love reviews.  
**


End file.
